The Story of St. Patrick (TBN)
The Story of St. Patrick is a TBN episode. Transcript Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato, welcome to VeggieTales. Now Larry won't be with us today, he's helping out some kids in a toy drive. He agreed to volunteer his time to help kids who normally don't much and I think that's great. God loves it when we help others. Now Larry thought you might miss him so he asked me to introduce you to his special friend. Lutfi: Hello, I am Lutfi, the kindly teensy weeny cucumber. Bob: Well, hi Lutfi, do you want to say hi to the kids? Lutfi: Oh yes. Hello children. I am friendly and I am kind. And I am teensy weensy. Bob: That's right. And since Larry is away, you're gonna help with the show. Right, Lutfi? Lutfi: Oh, yes. Even though I am teensy weensy, I can be a great big helper. Bob: Well, let's get start-- (phone ringing) Uh, I'm sorry. Will you excuse me for a moment? Cover me, Lutfi. Lutfi: Um... Bob: Hello? Lutfi: Lata da la la la la tada! Bob: Oh, hi Larry! I was just talking about you! We just started the show. Here, let me put you on "speaker." Can you hear me? Larry: Yeah, I hear you. Who's humming? Lutfi: It is I, Lutfi! The kindly teensy-weensy Cucumber! Larry: Oh, hi Lutfi! You may be teensy-weensy, but you're a great big helper, aren't you? Lutfi: Indeed I am! Bob: Larry - I was just telling the kids about your volunteer work. We're proud of you, buddy! That's a great thing you're doing! God likes it when we... Larry: Bob, I'm not doing it. Bob: Uh, not doing what? Larry: I'm giving up, Bob. I'm coming home. This whole day has been a big mess. Bob: Huh? What happened? Larry: I didn't think it would be this hard! I got on the 151 bus and transferred to the 146. But I forgot to buy a transfer on the 151, so the bus driver wanted me to buy a whole new ticket, but I ran out of nickels... Bob: Ahh... Larry: So he dropped me off like 12 blocks before I got to the 81 stop. So I hopped 7 blocks and got on the subway, but I was so tired from hopping that I fell asleep. Lutfi "lies down" and mimes sleep. Bob: But... Larry: So that's where I am now, Bob. On a pay phone at the end of the subway line. I'm givin' up and comin' home. Bob: You can't quit now! Lutfi: Perhaps Lutfi can help! Bob: Not now, Lutfi. Larry, just think of all the kids you can help today - and, remember, you gave your word! You need to persevere! Lutfi: Yes! You need to... Bob: Lutfi. Let me handle this. Larry: What's that? Bob: What's what? Larry: What's persevere? Bob: Well, perseverance is just a big word that means to "keep on keepin' on"--even when it's hard! I know that quitting and coming home would be easier, but many things worth doing take hard work! Don't you want to be a "finisher?" Larry: ...Uh, yeah... I'm finished riding on the bus. And I'm finished hopping around the whole town. Lutfi: Lutfi is a great big helper! Lutfi knows a story about perseverance. Bob: You do? Lutfi: Yes! A teensy-weensy story. Bob: Look, Larry, maybe Lutfi's story will help you out. I know you can't see, but try and listen closely. Larry: Okay, but make it snappy. I'm down to my last 3 quarters and it's cold out here. Bob: All right, buddy. Hang on! Lutfi: Once upon a teensy-weensy time. (At Mr. Nezzer's piano delivery, Mr. Nezzer enters the truck before he is met with a surprise when he sees his three employees Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt in the front seat. Mr. Nezzer then tells them to get out of the truck. Soon, Mr. Nezzer is driving down the road, with Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt riding in the back of the truck. Soon, the truck arrives at a mansion on top of a hill as Mr. Nezzer has his employees take a piano out from the back of the truck. Their job is to bring the piano up to the mansion on top of the hill, which they are nervous about, before Mr. Nezzer tells them, via a black screen, "The piano must go up!".) Jean Claude: The Piano must go up! Phillipe: May we! (After Mr. Nezzer leaves, Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt have no other choice now but to do as their boss says as they begin to push the piano up the flights of stairs that stand before them. After they make it up the stairs, they think that their job is over when the piano suddenly rolls away down the stairs as they frantically hop after it to try and stop it. The trio is successful in stopping the piano, but they are surprised to find that they are back where they started from. Jerry throws in the towel, not wanting to go back up the stairs, even when Larry and Mr. Lunt tell him, "The piano must go up!") Jean Claude: The Piano must go up! Phillipe: Oh, up, up, up! (Because of this, Larry and Mr. Lunt are working hard to try and get the piano up the stairs, but it's too much work for two vegetables alone, before Mr. Lunt notices a penny on one of the steps as he picks it up. Unfortunately, it also causes the piano to slide back down the stairs again, with Larry on it, before he falls into the fountain. Larry then comes up from the fountain as he tries to keep the piano from falling in. Mr. Lunt comes back down the stairs again, just as the ice cream truck approaches the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Lunt and Jerry use the penny to buy some ice cream from the ice cream man (played by Scooter Carrot). The ice cream truck then leaves after that, just as Larry is able to keep the piano from falling into the fountain, before he notices Mr. Lunt and Jerry both eating the ice cream that they had bought. Larry is frustrated with what he sees, before indignantly repeating, "The piano must go up!") Jean Claude: The Piano must go up! Phillipe: It Must! (Larry then starts hopping up the stairs with the piano still tied to his back, even though it's difficult for one vegetable alone. Back down at the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Lunt and Jerry are now sound asleep after having eaten the ice cream, while Larry still tries hard to get up the stairs with the piano. After a great deal of hard work, Larry finally makes it to the mansion, before he is met with Madame Blueberry, who is happy to see that Larry has finally got the piano up the stairs. Larry then triumphantly states, "The piano is up!".) Jean Claude and Phillipe: The Piano is up! (Madame Blueberry tells him, "My hero".) Jean Claude and Phillipe: My hero! (Larry is modest about what he's done, while Madame Blueberry stares lovingly at him. Back down below, Mr. Lunt and Jerry are still asleep, before they are approached by Mr. Nezzer, who is not very happy to see two of his employees sleeping on the job. Mr. Lunt and Jerry wake up after that, but before they can be punished, Larry comes back down with a kiss mark on his cheek, implying that he got a kiss as a reward. Later, Mr. Nezzer has permitted Larry to ride in the front seat with him, while Jerry and Mr. Lunt are still demoted to riding in the back of the truck for not having done any work at all.) (Cut to Countertop) (Bob stands next to Lutfi. Bob looks a little perplexed. Lutfi stands tall and proud.) Larry: Um, you guys gonna start that story? Bob: That was a silent movie. Lutfi: But powerful! Bob: How's he supposed to know what happened?! He's on the phone! Lutfi: Oh, I did not think of that. Bob: Look, Larry, we're gonna have to try this again. Hold on for a couple of minutes, I'm gonna go grab another story, with sound. Larry: I'm down to 2 quarters, Bob. Bob: I'm hurrying! Cover me, Lutfi. (Lutfi moves back and fourth and wiggles around on the stage again, humming happily as he goes.) Lutfi: Lata da la la la la tada! The Announcer: And now it's time for "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a schoolhouse polka. Larry the Cucumber: Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not. Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot. Two, two, two, two, Two of my favorite toys. I’m bringing to, to, to, to A place the first one enjoys and I like it, too! Background singers and Larry the Cucumber: Homophones! Homophones! Where the crews come cruising down the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! Larry the Cucumber: I know a pear, pear, pear, pear with a pair of really soft shoes. He wears them to pare, pare, pare, pare bushes that easily bruise. I planted rows, rows, rows, rows of a horribly bad smelling rose. Now no one knows, knows, knows, knows, If the scent will be leaving my nose! But most likely no. Background singers and Larry the Cucumber: Homophones! Homophones! Where the toads are towed out on the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! (German Metal break) (Larry does a guitar like riff with the accordion) Larry the Cucumber: (slightly faster) Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not. Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot. The Announcer: This has been "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry the Cucumber: What happened to my preposition? I took it on an expedition. Put it by the thing I keep my fish in. Got infected with a skin condition. The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: I’m a pronoun, They’re a pronoun, He’s a pronoun, She’s a pronoun, Wouldn’t you like to be a pronoun too? The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: It was the Biggest, bluest, cleanest, brightest, Quickest, newest, roundest, nicest, Softest, tallest, toughest, lightest, Smoothest, kindest, flattest, tightest, Most amazing adjective I’d ever seen! The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: I’m done. The Announcer: …Interjections? Adverbs? Larry the Cucumber: …ahh, no. The Announcer: Alrighty. (Cut to Countertop) (We fade back to Lutfi and he tells Bob then went looking for a story about perseverance for Larry just before the Silly Song.) Lutfi: Bob? Oh Bob? Have you found the story yet? Bob: Not yet, Lutfi! Just a few more minutes. Buy me some more time! Lutfi: Ahhhh. Oh! I have just the thing. (Lutfi ducks down behind the stage. An art card is lowered in front of the camera, slowly as if attached to a pully.) Lutfi: And now it's time for Lutfi's Fanciful Flannel Graph - the part of the show where Lutfi comes out... with his fanciful flannel graph... and teaches a most important lesson! Hello children! I am Lutfi and this is my fanciful flannel graph! By the... By the color of my clothes and the shamrock in my hand, I bet you are thinking it is Saint Patrick's Day. If this is March 17th, then you are right! That's because every year on March 17th, people everywhere celebrate Saint Patrick's Day! (story starts) Lutfi: A long, long time ago, in a country called England a little baby was born. His name was... Baby: St. Patrick! Lutfi: Hold on! You're not old enough to talk... And your name is not yet St. Patrick. Baby: Sorry. Lutfi: Your name is, Maewyn Succat. Baby: Hurry up and name me St. Patrick. Lutfi: Shhhh. Baby: Sorry. Lutfi: Maewyn Succat grew up as a normal little boy. Maweyn: Can I talk now? Lutfi: Yes. Maweyn: Maewyn Succant. I'm a normal boy...A normal boy with a strange name. Lutfi: Maewyn went to school, he played, and he went to church. Vicar: No soccer balls in church. Lutfi: And he was kidnapped by pirates. Maweyn: Wait. That's not normal. Lutfi: If you were too normal, you would not have a holiday named after you. Maweyn: Good point. Pirates: Argh, eeeeee, Arrrrr! Lutfi: The pirates took Maewyn to a country called Ireland. There he was sold as a slave and his name was changed. Maweyn: Slave bad. Name change good. Boy looks at his new master... Maweyn: Hi. I'd like to request, "Saint Patrick." Lutfi: Not yet. He was now called. Master: Pig Boy! Feed the pigs, Pig Boy! Maweyn: Actually, Maewyn Succat's has a rather nice ring to it. Lutfi: Now this was the land of the Druids, and people there spoke a different Language... But we'll make believe everyone spoke English... like Star Trek. Pig: Even the pigs? Lutfi: No. Not the Pigs. Pig: Okay. Lutfi: The Druids also did not know about God. They practiced a religion know as paganism. Maweyn: Paganism? Lutfi: Yes. Instead of praying to God, Pagans prayed to things like twigs. Master: Oh, mighty twig, you are powerful and... twig...like. Lutfi: And pond scum. Master: Oh, mighty pond scum, you are powerful and... scummy. Lutfi: And they painted with all the colors of the wind. And so it was that pig boy Maewyn Succat went about serving his master - mopping his floors, feeding his pigs, and learning his language. Master: Piiiiig. Maweyn: Piiiiig. Lutfi: And dodging his wind blown colors. Now, Maewyn was very far from home and very lonely. He remembered what he had learned in church about God loving him and always being with him. So Maewyn began praying and talking to God. He prayed before bedtime, he prayed when he worked, he prayed when he ate... in fact, he prayed all the time! Why, in no time at all, he was praying over 100 times a day! Maweyn: That's a lot. But it's cool. Master: Would you like to pray to me twig? Maweyn: No, I'm good. Lutfi: Maewyn grew very close to God, and God took care of him and kept him safe. And one day, after Maewyn had been in Ireland for six years, God told him it was time to go. Boy is feeding pigs. He startles. Maweyn: Oh. O.K. But how'm I gonna... Oh... O.K. Later pigs. Master: Ahhh, bigidee booo, googledy goo. Lutfi: Maewyn walked and walked, traveling over 200 miles, before reaching the sea. Maweyn: Good day, captain. My name is Maewyn Succat. I was captured six years ago by pirates and sold into slavery. For the last 6 years I've been feeding pigs and praying 100 times a day. Can I have a lift? Captain: All right, then. Lutfi: The ship sailed for three days before reaching the coast. They then set off on foot to the nearest town. But their directions were a little off... they traveled for days and days looking for a town, and after 28 days of walking their supplies had run out. The men were starving. Sailor #1: I'm starving. Sailor #2: I'm starving, too. Sailor #1: We're all going to die if we don't get sometin' to eat. Captain: Say Maewyn, you said you pray 100 times a day? How about praying for some food?! Sailors: Yeah, C'mon! Let's have a one... Maweyn: All right! (whispered prayer) Amen. Sailor #1: Well, then, where's our...? Sailor #1: It's miraculously delicious! Captain: You know, Maewyn, You've really got something going there. Thanks a lot. Maweyn: Don't thank me captain, thank God. Captain: All right then, thank you God. Sailors: Thank you God. Lutfi: So the sailors and Maewyn, with full bellies, finally found the town. And eventually Maewyn made his way back home to England. Lutfi: Now back home, the years past by and Maewyn continued to grow closer to God. And one night, he had a dream. Maewyn is now older and no longer a boy - he's a full grown man, He's sleeping, but we can see he's dreaming. Irish Voice: We beg of you, holy youth, that you should come and work again among us. Lutfi: Maewyn dreamed that the people of Ireland were calling him back - calling him back to come and tell them about God. Maweyn: Well, but, you mind if I finish school first. I'm doing quite well. Irish Voice: ahh...no...no...take your time. No rush. Maweyn: All right, then. Lutfi: So Maewyn got his education and because of his hard work and great love for God, he became a bishop; which meant he had a lot of responsibilities in the church and could help many people. It also means that he got a new name. Patrick. Patrick: Saint Patrick? Lutfi: Ah, the Saint part comes a little later. Patrick: Alright, then. Lutfi: And Patrick made his way back to Ireland. Back to the place where he had been taken by pirates and sold as a slave many years before. Back he went... to tell the people about God. Lutfi: He told the people about who God was and how much he loved them. Lutfi: And because he had lived there for so long and knew their language and customs, he helped them to understand some of the finer points of the faith. Patrick: So you see, God is like a shamrock. Crowd: Oh great shamrock, you are powerful. Patrick: No, no, no. This is simply a metaphor. Crowd: Oh great metaphor. Patrick: No, no, no. Lutfi: But Patrick was patient, and eventually he got his point across. Patrick: No, you see, God is like a shamrock because He is three persons in one. He is God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Ghost. Crowd: Oh, O.K. Yeah, that makes sense. Man in Crowd: So, are there any ways that God is say like a twig? Patrick: No, none that come to mind. Man in Crowd: Oh. O.K. Just asking. Lutfi: And God blessed Patrick as Patrick blessed the people of Ireland. He lived a good long life among the people he loved so much and had been called to serve. On March 17th in the year 460, Patrick died at the age of 73. And his name was changed one last time - this time to Saint Patrick. And that is why every year on March 17th, people everywhere wear a little green - the color of Ireland - and celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. A great man who loved Ireland and who loved God. The end. Bob: Well, Larry, what do you think? Are you ready to persevere and keep on keepin' on to the toy drive? (Telephone busy signal sound effect coming from Bob's phone) Woman's voice on recording: If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator. Bob: Larry? Larry! Oh no, he must have ran out of quarters. I sure hope he... Larry: Hi Bob! Bob: Larry! You're back! Larry: Yep! Here I am! Bob: Well... What about the kids? I don't know how much of the story you heard, but it was p... Larry: I pretty much heard the whole thing. Ran out of quarters right near at the end. But I had a great time with the kids, Bob! I helped give away toys, and we had sandwiches, took pictures. You should have seen the look on their faces, it was so cool! Bob: Uh... When I heard the busy signal, I thought you'd given up. Larry: Nope! I got right back on the subway, got off at the 81 bus, took that to the 49, grabbed a burrito, got on the 92, hopped 3 more blocks and I was there! Bob: Wow. Sounds complicated. Larry: But worth it! Bob: Well what do you say we talk about what we learned today? (Qwerty starts steaming up and breaking down) Bob: What happened?! Larry: Qwerty, you okay?! (Lutfi pops up) Lutfi: Sorry. Bob: Lutfi, what did you do?! Lutfi: Lutfi fits into tiny places. Bob: You killed Qwerty! Lutfi: Oh, no! I did not kill him, I just made him sputter and smoke - and there is a difference. Bob: Well, we're gonna have to get him repaired and we need a verse now! What are we gonna do? Lutfi: Lutfi might be teensy weensy, but he is a great big helper who knows his scripture memory verses! Larry: Memory verses? Lutfi: Oh, yes! (pops down) You see, we know that God's word is for everyone...(humming)...we'll take a look... (A piece of cardboard with the verse scrawled on drops from behind Qwerty over the screen.) Lutfi: "You need to persevere so that when you have done the will of God, you will receive what he has promised." Hebrews 10:36. Larry: Wow, you're one smart teensy-weensy cucumber. Bob: You see, Larry! God wants us to persevere - to "keep on keepin' on". Larry: Even when it's hard, right Bob? Bob: Especially then - that's when we need to decide to be a "finisher!" When we're trying to do something we know God would want us to do, He cares whether we finish or not. God promises that finishing has its rewards! Larry and Lutfi: Hiya! Bob: Well that's all the time we have for today kids - remember, God made you special. Larry: And he loves you very much! Lutfi: This is wonderful! So, what are we doing for our next show? Bob and Larry: Bye! Lutfi: Guys? Guys? Fellows? (End of Transcript)